


Story of Your Life

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's story begins and ends with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Your Life

_Today isn't where the story begins._

Connie thinks the story began somewhere in between the span of her working career with Mike Cutter. Although, maybe that was just the romantic in her. She would like to think she liked Mike from their very first collaboration on a case.

She was wrong.

He drove her mad with his constant need to have everything perfect, and his brash nature. Connie was surprised she had not hurled a heavy object at his head then. 

But, soon she began to realize Mike truly loved what he was doing. He was a natural in the court room. He was well-respected around the DA's office. 

It was his passion for the law that won her over. The way he gave everything to a case. 

Which, probably explained why Los Angeles did not work. And, never would. 

Connie steps into the arrival area of JFK airport, and smiles widely when she sees Mike.

He holds his arms out to her. She steps into his embrace. "Welcome home, Connie."


End file.
